Kingdom Hearts IV A New Hope
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: Star Wars with a Kingdom Hearts twist
1. Chapter 1

On the beach of Destiny Islands, a little boy named Roxas sat on the sand, staring at the ocean.

How long he sat there, I cannot say. Minutes, hours, I don't know. All I know is that he sat there for the longest of times.

"Roxas!" a voice called out finally.

Roxas turned around to see his Uncle Sora walk out of the trees.

"It's time to go home." said Sora.

Casting one last glance at the ocean, Roxas went to his uncle and clasped his hand.

After walking in the small woods, Roxas stopped.

He looked up at the orange sky, trying to see an unseen person.

* * *

A long ways away from Destiny Islands (on the opposite side of the galaxy, in fact), a man in a black watched the construction of an artifactual world.

He sensed something.

Turning away from the planet, the man gazed in a different direction.

Although he knew futile, he tried to see what he was sensing. For this particular presence had a strong power. A strong enough power to rival his.

* * *

On another planet, a little girl, with hair black enough to rival the night itself, slept peacefully in her bed.

Without much warning, the girl opened her blue eyes.

Scrambling out of bed, the girl went to the window where the stars were twinkling in the night sky.

The girl stared at the sky because she felt two familiar presences. One of them felt scary. The other felt very similar to her own. The similarity was almost uncanny.

* * *

On another planet, two boys, a redhead and a bluenett, were thrown out for trying to sneak in.

As the boys grumbled, the redhead stopped and lifted up his emerald eyes at the orange sky, trying to see something.

The bluenett noticed his friend's silence and looked at him.

Seeing him starring at something, the bluenett looked up as well. But, unlike his friend, he saw and felt nothing.

My friends, I don't think any of them would have ever thought that they would have meet the presences they had felt. Nor did they realize how much their lives would change because of them.

* * *

**I'm editing this story if anyone is confused.**

**Quick Note- A lot of the original Star Wars characters will still be in the story.**

**Also, I will not be doing this story word for word. I'm trying to make it original as possible.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_9 years later…_

Princess Xion gave the disk to the droid.

If the droid made it out of here, there would still be hope for the rebellion. If not, well, let's just say that the rebellion wouldn't be that much safe.

The droid beeped and rolled away.

Xion quickly stood up and took cover behind the wall.

Loading her blaster gun, Xion prepared herself for Stormtroopers or Heartless.

As she waited, Xion counted her breathes, trying to remain calm.

_One, two, three, four, five… fifty-one, fifty-two, fifty-three… ninety-four, ninety-five, ninety-six, ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine—_

As Xion reached her hundredth breath, she heard footsteps.

Xion held her breath as she peeked behind the corner.

Stormtroopers walked cautiously down the hall, looking for passengers no doubt.

A Stormtrooper looked up, spotting Xion.

Xion quickly hid behind the wall, but it was too late. The Stormtrooper had informed the others of her presence.

Fatally, Xion jumped out of her hiding place and shot.

She hit one.

_Hopefully it's enough for a distraction. _Xion thought as she turned to run.

She heard shots blast at her. Thankfully none of them hit their mark.

"Stop it!" Xion heard the leader order. "Set them on stunner. Release the Heartless!"

Xion ran faster.

* * *

Pete and Hades sat in front of the computer screen, keeping an eye out for any Rebel fighters. Which was somewhat good.

A small spacecraft zoomed across the screen. It was gone as quickly as it came.

"What was that?" Pete said, startled by the object.

"Oh, I don't know." Hades said sarcastically. "Maybe it was, oh I don't know, an escape capsule?!"

"Oh." Pete said somewhat embarrassed. "What do we do?"

Hades rolled his eyes.

"Zoom in on it, you idiot!" exclaimed Hades.

"Uh, yeah." Pete zoomed in on the pod.

Hades quickly put up a status field around the pod.

"Do we shoot it down or what?" Pete asked as he got up to go to the cannon.

"No." Hades said.

"But weren't our orders to shoot down any ship that's not ours?" asked Pete, somewhat confused.

"Yes. We are to shoot ships that are not ours. But only if there is life-forms on board." Hades impatiently explained. "And that capsule has no life-forms on board."

"So it was just a malfunction?" asked Pete.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying!" Hades exasperated.

"But wouldn't we get in trouble when Xemnas finds out?" Pete asked, shuttering at the mere thought of the Dark Lord.

"You mean **if **he finds out." Hades said, slightly smirking.

Pete thought about this for a moment before smirking as well.

"'If' is good." Pete grinned.

* * *

Xion had run from the Stormtroopers until she found herself surrounded by Heartless.

Almost imminently, Xion started shooting the Heartless. But for every Heartless she shot, another would take its place.

Had she not been busy shooting at the Heartless, she would have noticed that the Heartless were not fighting or fighting back. And the Stormtrooper aiming his blaster at her.

The last thing Xion remembered was a painful shock before her world became dark.

Xemnas stood by the window, looking down at the planet that was once his home world. But he felt nothing as he looked at it. He refused to let his memories of it to resurface.

He continued to stare at it with veiled eyes until a Stormtrooper approached him.

Xemnas slightly turned his head, enough to look at the soldier but not enough to fully face him.

"What is it?" Xemnas asked, cool and collected. A tone that scarred his men.

The trooper gulped. "We… We have captured the princess."

Underneath his hood, Xemnas smiled.

The smile did not go unnoticed by the Stormtrooper. He began to get nervous, but Xemnas paid him no mind.

He turned back to the window.

"Excellent."

* * *

Xemnas waited patiently for the captured princess.

As he waited, he felt something. Two somethings.

Before he could figure out what they were, his troops came around the corner with the princess.

She wore a black cloak very similar to his. She had her hood up, but he could still clearly see her face. Her eyes were straight blue, the very definition of the color. Much like someone _else _he once knew.

Princess Xion scowled. "Xemnas, I should have known you were responsible for this attack. Finally wised up did you?"

Xemnas glared at the princess.

"Or did you become over-confident when you thought you didn't need your battle ships to escort you?" Xemnas countered. "Or were you trying to steal something that rightfully belongs to the Empire?"

Lord Xemnas saw the princess stiffen, showing him that he hit the right mark.

"Where are the plans?" Xemnas demanded.

Princess Xion quickly recovered and stared at him blankly.

"What plans?" the princess innocently asked.

"The plans for The World That Never Was." Xemnas stated cautiously, his voice with a touch of warning within it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Princess Xion said, also cautious. It was enough to prove to Xemnas that she was lying.

Under the safety of his hood, Xemnas narrowed his eyes.

"Take her to the brig!" Xemnas commanded his Stormtroopers. "And make certain she does not escape."

* * *

**Review? We have cookies.-G.G]**

**We do?-Axel**

**...-G.G.**


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, the escape pod landed in the middle of the deep, blue sea.

The door (which was thankfully _above _the water) opened.

Out popped a shiny, golden head.

The droid, C-3PO, looked around at the seemingly endless sea.

"R2-D2, now look what you've done!" C-3PO exclaimed to the other droid.

He was answered by beeping.

"What do you mean it was better this way?!" 3PO demanded.

3PO pulled himself back into the pod.

R2 beeped again.

"What mission?" 3PO demanded again. "All you did was sent us to the middle of the ocean with no help whatsoever!"

"Hello? Someone in there?"

* * *

Roxas stared up at the sky, longing to join his friend.

His friend, Hayner, left Destiny Islands to join the Rebellion.

Roxas thought back to the time when he, Hayner, Pence, and Olette built a raft. A raft that they had hoped to take them away to the outside world. But the night before they could, a 'storm' took their raft. Although he never voiced it, Roxas suspected his uncle had something to do with it.

"Roxas!"

Roxas turned to see his Aunt Kairi run towards him

"What is it, Aunt Kairi?" Roxas asked.

"Sora found something in the ocean." Kairi quickly explained. "He wants you to come help him."

Roxas nodded before he ran to the beach.

* * *

Roxas ran onto the beach, out of breath.

As he paused to catch his breath, he heard someone called his name.

Roxas looked up at the dock to see Sora wave at him.

Roxas noticed his uncle's boat still occupied.

From what he could tell, one man seemed to be made out of a golden medal while the other was stubby and silver.

Roxas stared at Sora in confusion until Sora helped a golden droid out of the boat.

Roxas ran u the dock.

"Uncle Sora!" huffed Roxas. "What are…?"

"These are droids I found in the ocean." Sora said cheerfully. "I thought they would be good for the resort."

Roxas stared at his uncle strangely.

If his uncle was always like this, Roxas could understand why his father left.

Sora only ever thought about two things. The resort and Kairi. If it wasn't for Kairi, Roxas could swear Sora was obsessed with the resort.

"Can you help the other one off?"Sora asked Roxas.

"Uncle Sora," said Roxas. "does this mean I'll be able to go to the Twilight academy this summer?"

"No." Sora said solemnly. "Summer is when I need you the most."

"But you promised!" Roxas whined.

"Next year, Roxas. Next year!" Sora said before escorting the golden droid into the forest.

"That's what you said last year." Roxas muttered.

Roxas turned to help the droid out of the boat. But to his surprise, the droid was right behind him.

Roxas looked back and forth between the boat and the droid.

"How did you get up here?" Roxas asked the small droid.

The droid beeped.

"Not telling me, huh?" Roxas said with a smile in his voice.

The droid beeped again.

"Okay, then." said Roxas as he bent down. "Let's see your number."

The droid beeped in anticipation.

"R2-D2?" Roxas said questioningly.

R2 beeped a yes.

"Nice to meet you, R2-D2." Roxas said as he got up. "I'm Roxas."

R2 beeped in greeting.

"Now let's get you cleaned up." Roxas said before turning around.

R2 followed Roxas into the forest.

Little did Roxas know, this was a very small step to something much greater.

* * *

**Review please?-G.G.**

**She won't stop bugging you unless you do.-G.K.**

***light bulb flashes above head* Idea...-G.G.**

***Scarred*-G.K., Axel, & Trellis.**

***sighs* Oh, I'll probably become unmotivated and not continue this.-G.G.**

**Please Review!-Axel, G.K., & Trellis.**


	4. Chapter 4

Axel was shoved against the wall. Marluxia's lackey grabbed him by the throat.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you live?" Marluxia asked, looking bored as he watched Axel getting choked.

After several more seconds of torment, Axel finally yelled what Marluxia wanted to hear.

"I'll get the money!" Axel yelled at the top of his lungs.

"All ten thousand?" Marluxia questioned.

His lackey squeezed Axel's throat tighter.

"Yes!" Axel yelled.

"By the end of the year?"

"Sooner!"

"Fine then."

The lackey released his grip on Axel's throat.

Axel fell to the ground, gasping. His best friend, a wookie named Chewie, ran to his side.

"You have till the end of the year to bring back the ten thousand you owe me." Marluxia said as he walked passed Axel. "If you don't, well, it was nice doing business with you."

Marluxia left with his lackeys following close behind him.

Chewie growled at Axel, wanting to know if he was alright.

Axel sighed. "Where am I going to get ten thousand, Chewie?"

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter and I haven't updated in a while and all, but I promise to do a long chapter soon.**

**Also, please review!**


End file.
